The New Girl
by DeathGlitter
Summary: Scarlet is the beautiful new Pokedex holder from Pallet Town! She was also gifted with amazing powers. What will happen when a new evil team rises? WARNING: THIS IS MEANT TO BE A MARY-SUE STORY. IT'S A PARODY. T for possible future events.


Her name was Scarlet.

She had deep, flaming scarlet eyes speckled with gold. Sometimes they changed color depending on her mood. The stronger the emotion, the more intense the color would be. Her hair was long and reached her waist, beautiful silk strands of blonde hair and ended in smooth ringlets.

She wore a red ruffled sleeveless top with a yellow stripe down the middle. The paneled skirt was a deep gold and reached a bit above her knees. To top it off, a scarlet safari bag hung over her left shoulder.

Her Pokemon team was: Charizard, Lucario, Rapidash, Sylveon, Samurott, and Gardevoir, along with their respective Mega-Stones.

Charizard: Flamethrower, Dragon Rush, Earthquake, and Airslash.

Lucario: Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Flash Cannon, and Close Combat.

Rapidash: Flare Blitz, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, and Wild Charge.

Sylveon: Moonblast, Light Screen, Psyshock, and Shadow Ball.

Samurott: Hydro Pump, Aerial Ace, Blizzard, and Scald.

Gardevoir: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Protect, and Energy Ball.

* * *

><p>Scarlet wandered around the forest. Nothing but trees and a few flying Pokemon.<p>

"Ugh, Professor Oak said that the building would be here _somewhere_!" She clutched her shiny, new red Pokedex. She was supossed to meet the other Dexholders in a few minutes.

Scarlet sat down on a tree stump and began to cry. She was lost without any supplies. Sylveon came out of its Pokeball and tried to soothe her.

"Oh, Sylvy, what do I do now?" Sylveon made a worried expression and wiped away her trainer's tears with its ribbons.

"Excuse me? Why are you crying?"

Scarlet looked up to see a handsome young man with jet black hair with a red baseball cap. His red eyes looked concerned. A Pikachu stood by his side.

"I'm lost. Is there a Dexholder building here or something like that?"

"Oh! Are you the new Dexholder?"

"I guess. Professor Oak gave me this red Pokedex." She pulled the item out of her purse.

"Well, my name's Red. Come, I'll show you the way." The boy extended his hand. Pikachu squealed.

"The Red? Oh, um, sure!" Scarlet accepted his outstretched hand.

Together, the duo weaved through trees and came upon a pretty mansion with many windows.

"We kinda live here, You know, away from our crazy fans." Red laughed, and Scarlet let out a small giggle.

"I was so rude! My name is Scarlet." She blushed, a pink shade on her pale cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlet. Come on in."

Red opened the door to let her inside. Scarlet walked in, and saw a long table. Two empty seats were there. Red sat at the head on the table, and Scarlet took the one near a boy with a black and gold cap.

"Hey, junior. You're real pretty." The boy grinned at her and made flirty eyes at her.

"Thanks! Uh..."

"Quit it, Gold," a girl with dark blue hair snapped.

"That's alright. I'm kinda used to this." Scarlet blushed even harder.

"Your blush is cute."

"Gold!" This time the blue-haired girl glared at him and kicked him under the table.

"We will now begin this meeting," a deep voice announced. On the opposite head of the table, a handsome young man rose. He had cold emerald green eyes and spiky, light brown hair.

"We have a new Dexholder from Pallet Town. Please introduce yourself." The man looked at Scarlet coldly.

Scarlet rose from her seat. Everybody was staring at her.

"Um, I'm Scarlet from Pallet Town, like he said. I'm 16. And, uh, nice to meet you!"

"You're even cuter when you're embarrassed."

"GOLD!" The blue-haired girl slammed her elbow into his face.

"Ow, Super-Serious Gal. Not my fault she's prettier than you."

"Enough!" The green-eyed Dexholder ordered for Gold to switch spots with a girl named Yellow, who had bright yellow hair. "Scarlet, what is your gift?"

"Gift?" Oh, did Professor Oak give her a Pokedex because of _that_? "Oh, right. I can heal Pokemon and people and summon any Legendary Pokemon and create flames."

"Impressive. Your healing power is like Yellow over there." Yellow waved to her and smiled.

"That is so awesome!" Gold jumped up from his seat. Red motioned for him to sit down.

"Well, Scarlet, I'm Green Oak. My grandfather gave you the Pokedex," the green-eyed boy said.

The rest of the Dexholders introduced themselves, but Crystal's introduction seemed cold.

Green and Red talked for half an hour more about the rising new evil organizations, and the meeting was dismissed.

"Scarlet, please come with me. I'll show you your dorm," Green said.

He led her into a large room with a bed and two windows that let in sunlight as bright as her hair.

"You can decorate it if you want. Here, I'll give you some money." Green pulled out a fat wallet and gave a stack of cash to Scarlet. "Ask some the others to go shopping with you."

"Okay! Uh, thanks Green!"

Scarlet pondered on who she should ask. The guys probably hated shopping, and Sapphire seemed too frightning. Crystal didn't see to like her. Maybe that girl from Unova? She forgot her name though.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

Scarlet turned around. Standing out in the hall was Ruby, a boy from Hoenn.

"I think so...Where is the Unova hall?"

"Turn right, then left. Which person are you looking for?"

"I forgot her name, but she had brown hair."

"Both girls have brown hair. There are two girls from Unova here."

"Oh, um, she had two buns like a doughnut."

"You must be looking for Faitsu(Rosa/Whi-Two/Mei/whatever). Her dorm is next to White, the one with a ponytail."

"Thanks, Ruby. Um...I'll see you later!" Scarlet dashed to the Unova hall. There were four doors with plaques on them. Black, White, Rakutsu, Faitsu!

Scarlet softly knocked on Faitsu's door. The Unova girl opened it and motioned for her to come in.

"Hi, Scarlet! Is there anything you need?"

"I was wondering if you would take me shopping. To buy some stuff for my room."

"Right on time! I was going to buy some things too. Do you have money?" Faitsu grabbed her purse.

"No, Green gave me some." She pulled out the stack of cash.

"Eh? Green never gives anybody money just like that. He expects for it to be earned."

There was an awkward silence between the two girls.

"Yeah, let's shopping now," Faitsu said. "Ready?"

"Um, yes."

After a ride borrowing Silver's Honchkrow(Blue had helped convince him for the girls to use it), they arrived at a large department store.

Scarlet purchased a rose-red sofa and bed, a shaggy white rug, a crimson lamp, and some fashionable outfits.

"Thank you for shopping with us. The furniture delivery will deliver your purchases in ten minutes."

Scarlet waved bye to the clerk, and went outside the department store to find Faitsu. She then heard a commotion.

"I'll send out Foongus!"

"Oh, what a little terrifying girl!"

Scarlet rushed to the scene, where a gang was circling Faitsu.

"Hey, stop it!" Scarlet shouted.

"Look, another little girl. More money to snatch then!"

"I'm serious." Scarlet's eyes turned blood red. Flames erupted around her. "Give Faitsu her purse back."

The leader's eyes widened, and peed his pants. He dropped the purse and ran off.

"Faitsu, are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, picking up her purse. "That was amazing, Scarlet."

Scarlet's face turned to the color of her name. "Oh, um, you're welcome. That was nothing."

"Let's go home, Scarlet."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol this was fun to write. Mary-Sues are fun to make fun of. Be prepared because Mary-Sues always board every ship.<strong>


End file.
